The Newspaper
by Playdohx
Summary: John Cena is an average man but one thing is different about him, he receives Tomorrows Newspaper and reads who dies and saves their life before it happens and then he finds a girl, what will happen? John Cena, Randy Orton


Okay, I'm starting this new story because I got the idea from Early Edition XD I was watching the show earlier today and I thought to myself that I could make a story and use the show as my guide. Early Edition is about a man getting tomorrow's newspaper; he basically sees the headlines to the next day. So, for an example, one time he got tomorrow's newspaper and the headline said "Little girl dies in front of truck," he then runs to the place where she is supposed to die and saves her life

Chapter 1

John Felix Anthony Cena Jr, he was a normal working man, and he hasn't seen his family in 15 years, and John is 23 years old.

He worked for himself his whole life; he was your average Joe. He was an honest man and never let anyone put him down. He had one problem, every day when John would wake up at 8:00, he got tomorrow's newspaper.

John woke up at 8:07 AM, he rolled over and looked at his clock and yawned. He sat up in his bed and heard his doorbell ring.

"Great, tomorrow's newspaper," he whispered to himself as he opened the door and looked down and picked up the paper.

He read the headline to himself, "21 year old woman killed by robber,"

He grabbed his coat and was off, he expected to change the future and save this woman's life, but if he didn't, he would have to face the consequences of knowing he could have saved her.

He walked into the bank and saw the brown hair woman sitting in a chair, she had long curly hair and she seemed so innocent. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man pull out a gun.

There, he was off to save the day, and he pushed her out of the way and said, "Don't pull the trigger, just listen please," John said,

The man with the gun lowered the gun a bit and said, "Speak quickly before I'm forced to take your life from you,"

"You are way too young to kill this woman," John continued, "Why do you even want to kill her?"

John whispered to the woman behind him, "Go to 4th street, golden hotel, and tell them your John Cena's guest and run into my hotel room and lock the door,"

The woman sneaked out the back, and John watched her from the corner of his eye, and John said, "Answer the question,"

"Because, she has what I want," The man said,

"And what is that?" John asked,

"Her husband, he promised me his drugs," The man said,

"Her husband? She's married?" John asked,

"No, her husband died but her husband is a fucking thief, he stole drugs from me, and therefore I take the blame out on his spouse," The man said

The man looked around and said, "Where the fuck is she?"

"You need to calm down," John said,

He shot the gun in the air and said, "You fucking tell me where she is,"

John ran behind him and threw him over the desk and ran out of the building. He was going as fast as he can until he ran into his hotel room.

He saw the woman lying on his couch, she looked frightened and uneasy. He walked over towards her with a glass of water and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She said,

"What's your name?" He asked,

"Teddy," she whispered,

"Teddy?" He laughed at the stupidity of the name but the woman was dead serious and she nodded and said, "Yes, Teddy,"

He stepped back and said, "Your 21 years old,"

"Just turned," She said scared,

He grabbed a blanket from his closet and put it on her and said, "What happened to your husband?"

"Brain tumor," She said,

"How old was he?" John asked,

"28," She said,

"That man, he said your husband promised him drugs, why did your husband have drugs?" John asked,

"He had pain killers because he had a bad back, him and I were low on money and he needed some quick cash to pay the rent, he sold them," She explained,

"Why don't you give him the painkillers?" He asked,

"I don't know where they are, I can hardly pay my rent," She continued, "I just started my new job so, I'll get more money," She said,

"You can stay here," He said,

He was suddenly attached to her, she was sweet and he loved the sound of her voice and she was beautiful.

He read the rest of the paper and Teddy glanced over and said, "Why does the date on that say January 19, 2012?" Her eyebrow rose.

Only three people knew about the paper, John, Randy, and Torrie. John had trust in her and so he stood up and said, "Tomorrows paper,"

She was confused by the idea and said, "Tomorrows paper?"

"Yes, I get tomorrows paper. I don't know why it comes to me, it just does. I read through it and try to save people's lives, it's basically seeing the future," John explained,

"Is that why you came to rescue me?" She asked quietly,

"Yes, you were supposed to die until I saved you," John explained,

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Teddy asked,

"Yes, watch at 9:00 PM, you will hear sirens and see a man in a brown hat named Robby getting arrested for drunk driving," John said,

She looked at the clock and it said 9:00, she heard the sirens and ran to the window and saw a man getting arrested and him creaming, "My name is Robby and you cannot put me in jail!"

She looked back at him and said, "So this newspaper tells you what's going to happen and you try saving people's lives before it does?"

"Basically, I'm always busy trying to save them," He explained,

He heard a knock at the door and he ran towards it and saw Randy outside and when he opened it Randy looked at Teddy and said, "Are you running some sort of orphanage?"

"No, she was in the paper; I saved her," John continued, "What is up with you?"

"Well, since you saved everyone's life today, you should go to bed, I have a feeling you have a lot more lives to save tomorrow," Randy said as walking away,

John shut the door and looked behind him and said, "So, what do you think?"

"Why does this paper come to you?" She asked,

"I don't know, it stated a few years ago, I was confused myself but I guess it's what was supposed to happen," John stated,

She nodded and he said, "Yeah, and because I think I should be a better person, my family left me and I worked on my own. I know, I'm a piece of shit, no need to rub it in,"

She got up and said, "You're not a piece of shit," She put her hand on his cheek and said, "You saved my life,"

He smiled and looked into her eyes and he leaned in with a soft kiss on the lips.

End of chapter 1

Everyone tell me what you think!

Chapter 23 of This Feels Like A Dream will be up tonight as well.


End file.
